


Tidbit

by Mobsicle



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobsicle/pseuds/Mobsicle
Summary: He'd smile at the most unexpected things.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Tidbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny scene I really wanted to write. Hope you enjoy!

“You’re a surprisingly emotional person, Cloud.” 

  
He looked up, confusion washing over his face for just a second before he looked away again. Tifa knew that reaction almost as well as she knew Sector 7 before…

  
“What do you mean?”

  
Tifa smiled a little. She wasn’t exactly sure why she'd brought it up in the first place. It was difficult to explain. Cloud always did his best to come off as tough but he was so much more sensitive than he tried to let on. They were moments for the most part. A split second of his facial features slipping. The way he’d call out her name when he thought her in danger; the concern straightening his lips when his friends were suffering.

  
“Tifa?”

  
“What I said,” she concluded for a lack of a better explanation.

Her tongue lay heavy in her mouth. Words seemed sparse and hardly doing any justice when it came to Cloud and all his characteristics. It was easier to watch and learn than to teach. 

He grunted once. A sign of displeasure because Cloud, as much as he believed the opposite, struggled quite often with reading Tifa. She couldn’t blame him. 

  
_You’re so soft,_ she thought _. You think you’re hardened_ _because you’re in control of your emotions but you forgot that others have them too. Once they offer them to you, you stumble._

She remembered the pillar and Jessie… the moment they parted from her. The overwhelming sadness and despair that had washed over and almost drowned her. In a moment like this she’d seen Cloud. Seen the struggle on his face after witnessing death again. Death and Tifa's sadness.

Weird, huh? A soldier first class, one who’d surely seen his share of bloodshed, struggling as if it was the first day.

Tifa thought back to the night at Aerith's house, when she went out into the garden because her thoughts had kept her up. That and the debris of her home. Cloud had held her tightly enough for it to hurt. Something he’d never done before.

“Inside is so much easier than outside, right?”

“You’re talking like a maniac,” Cloud said now and got up. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

“Need some sleep to clear that head of yours?” 

She got up, too, and straightened her skirt.

“Maybe,” she sighed.


End file.
